


Ribbons (Day 22)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [22]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Don't know if it's teen??, F/M, Not risking it, i don't care, kinkshame me, ooc??, sexy lingerie, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 22 of Candlenights oneshots: Sexy lingerie-Barry points at something, Lup sees something else-Part of my Candlenights series but can be read by itself





	Ribbons (Day 22)

22\. Sexy lingerie

 

Dating Lup there had been some strong disagreements. How much demien was too much, how high of heels was too much, but this was one of the strongest disagreements Barry had ever had. He was a fan of women, regardless of their past, he loved Lup.

But did not love what she held in her hand.

Red was his second favorite color (the first being denim blue). The object she held would be much better on her. It was a pair of sexy lingerie.

-

The couple had been in one of the towns, trying to slap in some last minute gifts. They were in the women's clothing section of Fantasy Kohls. Lup was trying to get Barry's input on what outfit was cuter, Taako would have been a better choice for this. That didn’t stop Lup from dragging him along. She brushed past a few dresses, nothing that caught her eye, Barry saw a nice jean dress but she threatened to kill him if he even thought of buying it for her.

“Nothing is that good here.” Lup groaned running a hand through her long blonde hair, tips a faded pink. Barry rolled his eyes. He thought some stuff was good, then again, Lup could make anything work.

“What about that?” Barry asked pointing to a section of Candlenight clothes. She gasped and smiled wrapping her arms around Barry.

“That is amazing. I’ll have to come back for it. I don’t have enough on me for it.” Lup sighed and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the store but still a faint smile upon her face.

-

“Never. Not in a million years.” Barry said pulling his jean jacket as close to his body as he possibly could. Lup looked it with a confused look. It was a bra pantie set. The top a tight bikini with ribbons crossing where the nipples would be. The bottom was a small, red ribbon thong, just enough to cover whatever was down there.

“Wasn’t this what you pointed out babe?” Lup asked holding it up it would appear that he was wearing it. Barry was dumbstruck.

“I wasn’t pointing at that. I was pointing at the red dress behind it.” Barry said before mumbling to himself “You’d look good in that.” Lup rolled her eyes and took another step towards him with a sigh.

“I’ll wear it if you do.” Lup taunted holding the outfit up to her body. Barry blushed slightly, it wasn’t a surprise that she offered to wear that, but now he couldn’t get that image out of his head. Lup smiled at him, she may have struck a deal.

“Come on babe. Look it the ribbons. It’s calling out for you.” Lup said taking another step closer to the human. He took a step back. She had gotten him to wear that ‘HO’ sweater, this was too much for him.

“Babe, you saved the world. Now save our bedroom life and put this on.” Lup said taking a couple of steps towards him. Barry kicked it out of her hand with a grunt. The red object flew out of her hands and landed on the floor.

“There’s nothing you could say or do to-” Barry was cut off

“I’ll wear that stupid jean dress. I’ll wear a jean outfit. Your satan material.” Lup said gesturing at all of the denim he had on. Now this was a tough call. He always wanted to see Lup in an excessive amount of denim and this was his chance. With a shaky hand he reached down and picked up the revealing garment.

“Fine.” Barry breathed out as he left the room too change into whatever that garment would show. Sadly for him, it hardly covered what he needed covered. His bare chest completely revealed other than the thin ribbons crossed over his nipples. A majority of what he had down there was revealed as well which made him a blushing mess.

“H-happy?” Barry managed to choke out as he pulled at the red ribbon choker that was around his neck. Lup smiled widely at him, eyes running up and down his body. She tapped a finger to her chin and clicked her tongue.

“More than Magnus on Candlenights.” Lup giggled walking over to him and slipping her finger into the ribbon around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “I have to unwrap my present.” That send a shiver up Barry's spine. Maybe this wasn’t a bad thing. At least Lup would have to wear that denim he would pick out. That wasn’t his main concern as he was pulled into their bedroom. He had other things to focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. This is what he wore  
> https://assets.yandycdn.com/Products/ST_10565P_RED_F_HOL2015.jpg


End file.
